Laço
by Cleo nx
Summary: O laço de sangue entre a guardiã e o vampiro


_**

Laço

**_

Ginny abriu a porta de seu quarto. Estava exausta. Severus lhe passou dever extra. Infelizmente ela tivera a "sorte" de cair na antipatia dele. E sempre que o professor tinha oportunidade arranjava meios acadêmicos de tortura-la. Dessa vez o método escolhido fora uma longa pesquisa que a obrigou a passar quase o dia inteiro na biblioteca.

Ascendeu a luz. E em minuto sua expressão passou de surpresa para "era-só-isso-que-tava-faltando"

-Você não esperava que fosse Potter- o invasor do quarto disse com a voz arrastada e a ironia que lhe eram típicas - ou esperava? - concluiu com um sorriso maldoso.

Era muita coisa para um dia só, pensou Ginny. Fechou a porta ignorando o intruso. Sentou-se a escrivaninha para ler.

Draco era mais uma das "bênçãos" de sua vida. Se perguntava por que ela uma simples garota tinha que ter o azar de ser guardiã de um vampiro esnobe e arrogante. Mesmo que o tal também fosse um adolescente. Honrando a tradição dos Malfoy ele nunca escondia seu cinismo,orgulho e tantos outros defeitos que Ginny não conseguia pensar no momento. Adicionado a isso tinha o profundo descontentamento em ser controlado por uma "mortal inútil", como ele costuma dizer. Um alento, se ela não gostava ele menos ainda, e acreditava que era bem feito!

Suspirou. Estava tão cansada que não percebeu o vampiro se aproximar. Drago a ergueu pelo braço a garota até ela ficar de pé.

-Weasley, eu não gosto de ser ignorado...

-E eu não gosto de você no meu quarto. O que quer?

-Preciso comer.

-E o que eu tenho com isso? O meu sangue não era sujo para um Malfoy beber?

-Ele é. Mas até eu conseguir um jeito de reverter esse feitiço idiota, tenho que segurar o nojo e me servir dele mesmo. Ou então eu posso destripar alguma de suas amiguinhas.

-Como se adiantasse...Você não pode se alimentar delas.

-Quem disse que seria para me alimentar? Falo de diversão...

-Não se atreva...Ou...

-Ou o quê? Vai gritar e chamar o Potter? Acho que ele estará muito ocupado protegendo a Cho. Por que ele iria socorrer você?

Ginny apertou com força a caneta em sua mão. Draco tinha o dom de irritá-la.

-Ou então eu te selo! Você não pode resistir aos selos. É apenas um vampiro fraco...

Draco pressionou mais o braço de sua guardiã diminuindo a pouca distância entre eles. Mostrou as presas a encarando nos olhos.

-Se eu arrancar essa sua língua você não será capaz de invocar nenhum selo.

-Faça isso, e morra de fome.

-Não me provoque Weasley, é uma proposta tentadora.

"Idiota",ela pensou.

Desvencilhou-se da mão dele e estendeu o braço ao vampiro. Era melhor dar logo o que ele queria. Quanto mais cedo desse mais cedo ele iria embora.

-Seja rápido. Estou cansada.

Draco lambeu levemente o pulso de Ginny, onde as veias estavam mais visíveis. Ela arrepiou-se e corou ao perceber isso. Acontecia todas as vezes. Mordeu o lábio diante do leve desconforto das presas entrando em sua pele.

O sangue dela o invadiu lentamente. Embora estivesse faminto sorvia vagarosamente. Jamais admitiria a qualquer um, mas o sabor dele fascinava-o de uma forma pervertida. Como em uma mortal tão inútil e ainda por cima uma Weasley, podia correr algo tão gostoso?

Aprofundou a mordida. Ginny deu um suspiro pesado deixando seu corpo desfalecer lentamente até sentar-se na cadeira novamente.

-...Chega Malfoy...

Draco sugou com mais intensidade.

-Haltestelle..- ela pronunciou o selo.

O vampiro imediatamente sentiu a aguda dor na nuca que o encanto provocava. E esse era o mais fracos dos selos.

-Weasley,maldita! -Ele rosnou largando-a e levando a mão ao local dolorido.

-Pare de ser dramático, você sabe que já vai passar.

-Você me paga...Ginevra.

-Aham...Mas pode ser outro dia? - ela pegou uma camisola em seu guarda roupas - Estou com sono e quero dormir. E não quero nenhum vampiro idiota no meu quarto enquanto eu durmo.

-Hunft- ele sorriu malicioso - até parece que alguém iria desejar dormir no mesmo lugar que você. Nem mesmo o fracassado do Potter gostaria.- e dizendo isso sumiu.

-Asqueroso- bufou a garota.

Mas às vezes, ela pensava, as provocações de Draco tinham um pouco de verdade, principalmente quando se tratavam de Harry. Malfoy era um idiota a fazendo desenterrar sentimentos tão dolorosos.

Trocou de roupa e apagou a luz. Deitada, suspirou pesadamente sobre o travesseiro. Não adiantava ficar remoendo aquilo e tão pouco as palavras de Draco.

O dia seguinte seria cansativo...ainda não concluirá a pesquisa. E pensando nisso dormiu.

* * *

**Nossa ficou minúscula... O.o**

**Minha primeira fic de Harry Potter e também minha primeira fic que não ́é yaoi. **

**Espero que tenha ficado boa, apesar do tamanho. Um dia no futuro futuramente eu crie baseada nela uma fic longa, em capítulos. Mas isso no futuro e só se alguém quiser tmb (rs)**

**Acho que por enquanto é só ;D**


End file.
